The Fallen Ones
by Black Lace Lamb
Summary: Tale of the Evening Star, Part II: Seren and Loki's relationship has blossomed after the Parlavix battle. But with the threat of Jotunheim looming, and Thor's banishment to Midgard, how will she and her friends fight through this pain? Will Seren find the strength to love the one who's world is shattered? Or will Loki drag her down with him? {Loki X OC Rated MA in Later Chapters}
1. Chapter I: Bittersweet News

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **Well... here it is. The first chapter of a whole new tale. I hope you all like it, I certainly loved writing it! Enjoy!

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

**_Chapter I: Bittersweet News_**

The sun had set and the light was fading across the fields of Asgard, turning everything to gold with its Midas touch. Clouds streaked the sky in shades of lavender, pink and scarlet; it was early autumn and the breeze was sweet and warm.

"Fire." There came the sound of flying arrows and the crunch of grass underfoot. A line of fifty archers in gold and green armour lowered their bows to re-load their shots. "Shoulders back." A pale hand yanked on the arm of one of the archers, straightening him up and he nodded at his commander.

"Yes, my lady." He said curtly, doing as she instructed.

"Fire." The arrows flew through the air and many of them hit their marks with perfect precision. "Better, much better. Go and collect." The archers put their bows down on the grass and walked ahead to retrieve their arrows. A spring breeze rustled the trees around the field, catching her long white hair.

The White Huntress of Asgard, Lady Seren, had made herself at home during the last few weeks. . Her enchanted broach was now framed with gold as a sign of her new position among the court, and her armour had changed as well to suit her role. Though it was still black and midnight blue, it was trimmed with gold instead of silver; gold had always been the colour of Asgard.

She worked hard to groom the archers of the Allfather into prime soldiers, pushing them to their limits to make their arms stronger, their eyes keener… and it was working. The men and women had developed a strong affection for their tutor, a love for her firm hand and kind words. Seren had made quite a name for herself in Asgard; songs were composed of her victory over Jolvir and the Parlavix, she intimidated and awed spectators with her skills and peculiar beauty, and some of the servants whispered of her private affairs with prince Loki. Though she knew that the others would find out eventually, she had yet found a moment or a manner in which to tell them. So the two lovers had steadily brought their affections to light, letting others see his hand upon her shoulder, her eyes on his lips and their fingertips brushing in the halls.

"Raise your bows!" She shouted, walking along the line of archers. "Take aim!" Seren smirked. "Imagine the eyes of your adversaries in the centre of the targets! Strike with accuracy and grace." The troops smiled a little and the strings groaned under the strain. "Fire!"

Thor and Loki walked down the golden steps towards the field, looking at the line of archers and the fair maiden that walked behind them. The green-eyed prince smirked as he saw Seren tuck a lock of hair behind her ear; she paused, as though sensing his tender gaze and turned to look at the princes. Her eyes met his and she grinned, the wind rustled her hair as the archers drew their bows again. Seren wet her lips and turned to the troops, raising her hand.

"Hold!" She shouted. They lowered their bows and looked at her, their eyes flickering to the princes and they clicked their heels together.

"You majesties!" In sync, they bowed to Thor and Loki. Seren bowed as well, her eyes flickered to Loki's smile and she slowly raised her head.

"We are finished for the evening, your form has improved, but keep your eyes sharp and your hand steady. Return tomorrow, before sunset." Seren said. The archers bowed to their commander and saluted her, before starting to talk to one another and heading off the field.

Seren turned to Loki and Thor, opening her arms and walking towards them.

"My dear princes! Good evening!" Thor grinned and embraced her, kissing her cheeks in greeting.

"Good evening, Seren. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you. I must admit, I am trying to adjust to more… appropriate hours of function but am finding the transition difficult." She said. Seren turned to Loki, who also embraced her and pressed his lips to her cheek. He strayed longer than his brother, his hands running down her leathery-clad arms and they looked at one another in loving affection.

"I am sure that you will find a way." He said. Thor smiled at them, happy for the pair and delighted that his arrogant brother had found a lady that brought such a warm smile to his otherwise cold face.

"Shall we walk?" Thor extended his arm and the three of them started to slowly wander along the field, the flaming torches flickering in the breeze. She twisted the broach on her chest and her armour faded away, leaving her in a beautiful dress of turbulent ocean blue and silver stones along her collar. "Seren, something has arrived for you."

"Oh?" She smiled. "What kind of 'something'?"

"A small gift, perhaps an offering from a secret admirer?" Thor said with a grin, Loki's fingertips brushed against hers. Seren wrapped her hand around his and she smiled at the two of them, squeezing Loki's hand gently.

"And I suppose that you have already taken the kindness of unwrapping it for me?" She laughed. Thor shook his head as he stopped walking, the others looked up at him.

"That's the problem, Fandral tried, yet couldn't." Seren cocked an eyebrow.

"'Couldn't'? As though he was unable to?"

"It was wrapped in black velvet, with a pearl pin." Loki said, her lips parted in surprise, but then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"It is from my grandmother's citadel, either from her or one of my kin." She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. "Let us get this over with." The three of them headed back up the stairs to the palace, and she wasn't looking forward to the gift that was awaiting her.

They arrived at the lounge where the others were eating and relaxing, Volstagg and Fandral were still at the table, Hogun was reading and Sif was watching the archers return to their homes. Thor opened the doors and the three of them entered, Loki's hand fell from hers as Sif and the Warriors Three turned and smiled at them.

"Good evening my friends!" Seren said happily. "I hear that someone has left a little gift for me…" Sif smiled and walked towards her, the two girls hugged and Sif gestured to the dining table.

"Indeed, it's over there." Everyone walked over to the table and Seren sat down on a golden bench, looking down at the small package.

"What happened when you tried to open it?" She asked Fandral. He walked to her side and looked down at the pearl pin with a slight frown.

"The pin wouldn't come out, no matter how much I pulled at it. Clearly it was intended for you and you alone." Seren smirked as Loki and Thor sat on either side of her and the others peered over her shoulders.

"Well, hurry up and let's have a look!" Volstagg said. She poked the soft cloth, it didn't attack her so she reached out and tugged at the pin. It slipped out easily and the black velvet fell apart like the petals of a flower. A black box with a piece of white card sat before her, she picked up the card and flipped it over, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who's it from?" Sif asked. Seren groaned and read the message aloud.

_To the White Huntress of Asgard_

_A small token of my eternal affections for you, my sweet lady. _

_May you rise above all adversity and wear this as a sign of love for your kin._

_The stars are watching, the night is hungry_

_Commander Kael, God of Stars, Hand of the Undying Queen_

Seren lowered the card, looking down at the box with apprehension.

"It's a gift from my brother, Kael." The others watched as she gingerly opened the box a little, peeking at its contents before removing the lid for the others to see.

In the box was a spectacular silver choker, with a huge black stone the size of a walnut and framed with sapphires. The others looked at the gleaming silver in wonder at the exquisite craftsmanship and intricate lacing of the metal.

"A glorious gift indeed! He must love you very much." Fandral said, patting her shoulder. But Seren looked at Hogun and Loki, whose faces were tense as they scrutinised the necklace. With a flick of her wrist, she snapped the box shut and got to her feet.

"Unfortunately, you don't know my brother…" She said as she moved across the room, the gift starting to writhe in her hands and she clenched it tightly. The others watched as she suddenly threw the gift into the fire, Loki and Hogun frowned as the gift squirmed against the logs. "He doesn't send such splendours without some ulterior motive." Sif, Thor, Fandral and Volstagg gasped as the necklace turned into a gleaming silver snake with flashing blue and black eyes. Seren was unfazed as the serpent hissed at her and started to melt in the fire, the velvet erupting in flames and spluttering on the logs.

Suddenly the snake reared back and spat at her, fire and poison flying through the air but Seren quickly shielded her eyes with a cry of surprise.

"Seren!" Loki moved towards her, she looked at her hands and gritted her teeth in pain. With a final hiss, the snake melted into liquid silver.

"I-I'm fine, nasty little thing just took me by surprise!" He took her hands in his, looking at the small burns on her white skin. Loki ran his thumbs along her palms and frowned at them. "Kael and I don't get along too well, he must have heard of the Allfather's fondness for me and decided to send me a congratulatory trinket." She said, looking up and his eyes met hers. "He has a wicked sense of humour…" They smiled at each other and their hands lowered.

"I suppose… but I always thought that **I **had the job of tricking you like that…" He chuckled, Seren grinned at him and wiped the hot poison on a handkerchief from her sleeve.

The others looked at one another in a silent argument, before Fandral clapped his hands together and everyone looked at him.

"Alright, I'm going to ask it: Loki, Seren, how long have you two been together so intimately?" He asked with a smile. The lovers looked at their friends in surprise, but Seren flushed and Loki chuckled. Their friends raised their eyebrows and smiled at them.

"You're only asking this **now?**" He asked, taking Seren's hand in his. She grinned at him and he stroked her wrist with his fingertips.

"Actually, it's been the Bilshnipe in the room for quite some time." Sif said, a slight smile on her face as she looked at the two of them. "We've just been trying to find a way to ask that didn't sound **too** obtuse." She wasn't ecstatic about the two of them being together, as she had always seen Loki as a bad apple when it came to women; but Seren was strong and proud, and she had held her own against him on multiple occasions.

"Though we had our differences at the start, even despising one another, but after what happened with the Parlavix…" Seren looked up at him and smiled. "We put aside our conflict for the protection of Asgard and the preservation of my life, in turn discovering we had more in common than we had expected." Thor laughed and walked towards the two of them, wrapping his arms around them and hugging them to his sides.

"Well, I am very happy for the two of you!" He squeezed them close, almost shattering their shoulders as he crushed them in a brotherly embrace.

"Likewise!" Fandral cheered. "Now let's have a kiss!" Hogun rolled his eyes and walked away, but the others grinned at the flustered couple. Loki glanced at Seren with a coy smile, she grinned and clasped the leather on his chest. She pulled him towards her and kissed him, he smirked against her lips and their eyes closed. He cupped the back of her head and his arm snaked around her waist as the cheers from their friends echoed in their ears. Seren's hands rested on his chest as their lips moved against each other with deep passion. They separated slowly and looked at their friends, wrapped in each other's arms with a shared grin of joy.

"A toast!" Volstagg lifted his goblet with a merry cheer. "To the happy couple!" Loki and Seren chuckled and pressed their brows together, their noses brushing before he kissed her again. Her fingers combed his hair and he stroked her waist, happy that they could openly show their affection after weeks of secrecy. "May your days be filled with love and tenderness, and your nights with blissful fulfilment!" The seven friends laughed at his words and Seren's arm wrapped around Loki's, the two of them walking to the table to join the others; she rested her cheek against his shoulder with a contented smile.

Loki pressed his lips to the top of her head; he was filled with adoration for her, every moment at Seren's side filled him with warmth and light, and nearly every night they indulged in carnal pleasures. The huntress and the prince were infatuated with one another. Though those three terrifying words had not been muttered, let alone spoken, they were incredibly happy with one another's company.

A servant walked down the golden halls of the palace, heading for Thor and Loki. The seven friends talked and laughed, Fandral flicked a grape off his thumb and Volstagg caught it in his mouth, they cheered and drank. Seren smiled over the rim of her goblet as Loki's hand rested on her knee, his fingertips spreading across her and she shivered with delight and tangled her fingers with his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, the two of them grinning at one another.

"Your majesties?" All turned to a guard by the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Thor asked, setting down his goblet in annoyance.

"Odin Allfather and Lady Frigga wish to speak with you." The brothers looked at each other and rose from their seats, Loki's hand brushing her shoulder as he passed. The two princes left with the guard and the others returned to their food and drink, continuing to talk and eat, thinking nothing of Thor and Loki's departure.

The Allfather turned to his sons as they entered, their mother smiled at them and they sat on the lounge.

Fandral recited one of the songs of their victory over the Parlavix, they roared with cheer and mead came pouring from jugs. Laughter bounced off the golden walls.

The brothers looked up at their father as the words fell upon their ears, Thor grinned and his face was flooded with joy. Loki blinked, but did not show the anger, the sickness that curled in his stomach. A chilling fury started to stir behind his emerald eyes.

Sif and Seren beamed at one another as they jested about past battles. Fandral joined in and the three of them laughed loudly, eyes twinkling with delight.

Loki embraced his brother with a broad grin; Thor practically crushed the life out of him… in more ways than one. Frigga wrapped her motherly arms around her sons, kissing them with joy as Odin looked at his sons with pride and love.

The princes returned to the lounge, Thor pushed the door open and his friends turned to look at his beaming expression. With arms stretched wide, he gave the glorious news of his future: king of Asgard. Seren leapt to her feet and hugged him, Thor held her tightly and they laughed with joy. He received shining congratulations from the others, hugs and smiles and applause for a future king.

Then her black eyes met his green ones, Loki was smiling, but his lover knew that smile of polite courtesy. She picked up her skirt and walked over, stopping just in front of him and looking into his eyes. Seren cupped his cheek and smiled at him gently, her heart burning at his conflicted face. Half in complete anguish, the other wracked with joy for his brother.

She rose up and pressed her brow to his, their lips touched softly, he closed his eyes and leaned into her palm.

"Be strong." She whispered, taking his hand in hers. Loki blinked and walked towards the others, grinning from ear to ear.

A tiny crack appeared in the shield behind his eyes, he congratulated his brother, but was pouring all of his pain into the vice-like grip on Seren's hand.


	2. Chapter II: Comfort

**Note from Black Lace Lamb: **Happy Halloween my lovelies! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, wether you celebrate this times of ghouls and goblins or not. To celebrate this delightfully wicked holiday, as well as the Australian release of _Thor 2: The Dark World,_ here's the next chapter! I hope you all are in the mood for some sweet and sexy smut :3

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains sexually explicit content!**

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

**_Chapter II: Comfort_**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

The coronation was barely a week away, the air around the palace was buzzing with talk, the excitement was contagious and none were more thrilled than Thor. In the past few days leading up to his moment in the sun, he had become cocky and bold in his boasts, jesting about being the king of Asgard. Seren thought that a tankard of humility would suit him better; it was starting to get a little aggravating to watch, like a child with a new toy that didn't know when to be grateful.

On the opposite side of the board was Loki, who assisted when he was required to but primarily kept to his chambers or the royal library. Seren could see that he was trying to take his mind off the coronation, seeking anything to distract him from the unhappy truth that his brother would be taking the throne over him. It hurt her terribly to see him so frustrated and disheartened, so she did whatever she could to ease this pain.

Loki's bathroom was surfaced in black and gold tiles, there were half-melted candles dotted around the room and their light flickered off the wet floor. The bath was filled with honeyed soaps and scented bubbles, filling the air with sweetness and spice. The warm water blanketed them, enveloping them like a tender embrace.

Seren had her arms around him and his back rested against her chest, Loki's head lay on her naked throat as her fingertips stroked the rise of his jugular. Her hair was fixed in a bun atop her head and she held the blade against his throat, he kept his eyes closed as the razor stroked his neck. With unrivalled dexterity and care, Seren shaved him, her hand massaging at his tense shoulders as the soft 'riiiip' of hair and soap echoed through the bathroom. His hands gently ran down her legs, which were resting on either side of his hips as he cushioned himself against her breasts.

She put the razor next to the colossal tub and cupped some water in her hands, pouring it over his hair. Loki bowed his head, curling forward as the water trickled down his dark hair and dripped from the tip of his nose and eyelashes. He greatly appreciated her efforts to try to comfort him, sighing with pleasure as she ran her hands over his torso and rubbed a few drops of almond oil into his rigid neck and back, her firm fingertips massaging at his skin.

Seren combed her fingers through his inky tresses, her careful eyes watching as his slender shoulders arched in relief and she planted a kiss on the curve of his neck. Her foot caressed his leg as she reached over and picked up a pair of golden scissors, Loki groaned as she raked her nails along his hair, stroking the dark tresses as she started to trim.

"You should try growing your hair long… it would suit you." She said, brushing the cuttings on a piece of cloth next to her. He said nothing and kept his eyes closed as she cut his hair. Seren bit her lip and lowered the scissors. "I know it's pointless of me to ask 'what's troubling you', but do not think that you cannot talk to me about what's been on your mind." She said softly, returning to her task. Loki's eyes slowly opened and he stroked her leg, his palm caressing the curve of her calf. His lips parted and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, her fingertips stroking the back of his neck as she cut his hair.

"I don't think he's ready." Loki said softly. "I've always know in the bottom of my heart that father would choose Thor over me… but…" Seren leaned in and brushed her lips to his cheek.

"Tell me…" She said kindly.

Loki's eyes darkened and he clenched his fist.

"He so **damn **arrogant!" He growled. "If he takes the throne, Asgard will come crashing down around us. All my father's work will be for naught, the **only** reason he's being crowned as the new king is because he's older than I." She wiped the scissors on the cloth.

"Thor loves Asgard and its people, the both of you have been taught how to rule so either one of you would be suited for this role. I honestly, truly believe that Thor will be a good king." Loki frowned at her words.

"A good king… but not a _great_ king…" The golden scissors snapped loudly.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She sighed angrily. "Every king has their faults, but all monarchs learn from experience."

"That may be so, but Thor's liabilities are far too dangerous. He's brutish, arrogant, impulsive and selfish," Loki's words were cold and blunt. "Would you have wanted Jolvir as your king?"

The water suddenly shifted as Seren seized his head and held the scissors' blade to his throat; her hair gleamed with fiery anger.

"How _dare_ you speak of such things to me…" She snarled, her lips pressed to his ear. Loki gasped as the blade carefully ran along his throat; a shiver crept through him as a tiny drop of blood trickled down his ivory skin. "That filth is long dead… I have put that unpleasantness behind me and I hoped that you had done the same." Seren swept in close, running her tongue sharply along the scarlet trail, the prince groaned and his hand caressed her thigh. She lowered the scissors and planted a kiss on the tiny wound; Loki turned and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I am sorry my love. It was cruel of me to speak so lightly of your hardships." Seren nodded sadly and put the scissors down, taking another handful of water and pouring it over his head.

"It's alright…" He bowed and she ran her hands gently through his hair to remove any stray cuttings. Loki smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her and resting her cheek to his. He ran his slender fingers along her arm, closing his eyes as he felt the light of anger fade in her skin and he traced the circular scars on her skin left by the Parlavix king. Seren's hands clasped his shoulders as her arms were crossed over his strong chest; as smooth as polished stone and warm from the bath they shared. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"What is it?" He asked with a smile.

"I am glad you are feeling better," She smirked "You look so ugly when you're bitter." Loki grinned and stroked her arm as she slipped away from behind him. Her body was dripping with the fragrant water as she walked across the bathroom; his eyes followed her nude form as her feet padded wetly across the tiles. Loki sighed and leaned back in the water, combing his fingers through his hair and smiling at Seren's delicate work. She picked up her bulky robe of black fur and shrugged it on, turning to smile down at the prince.

"Despite my disappointment, do not think that I am resentful towards my brother." He said, flicking some of the water with his fingertips.

"I never did." Seren smiled and closed her eyes as she tugged at her hair. "You care deeply for Thor, as any brother would; but you are allowed to be angry with him once in awhile. I know I had my share of conflicts with Kael when I lived at the citadel." While her eyes were closed, Loki let his gaze wander down the strip of naked flesh that was exposed by the robe; the curve of her throat, the valley between her breasts and the petals of her womanhood were revealed to him, he felt a wave of desire spread through him at the sight of her wet skin. Loki rose from the water; she opened her eyes at the movement and walked across the room, her fingers still tugging at her hair.

"Then I suppose I should be thankful that Thor doesn't send poisonous gifts." He chuckled. Seren smiled and walked past him as he uncorked a bottle of clear fluid and applied it to his shaven face, wincing a little as it stung as the tiny nick that she had inflicted. He looked at her through his mirror as she suddenly drew out a long black ribbon; her hair fell around her body in a silvery flash, slightly wavy from being braided and bunched. Loki straightened up and gradually advanced on her, a sly smile on his lips as he cocked his head to the side. "Though there is one thought that gives me comfort in this sour change of events."

"Oh really?" Seren walked through the golden drapes to the bedroom, her robe trailing behind her as well as the quiet footsteps of the stealthy prince.

"Thor may take the crown, the throne, and have Asgard presented to him on a golden platter… but there is one treasure that he cannot take." She stopped, looking down at her toes coyly.

"…And what is this 'treasure' you speak so fondly of?" Loki watched as she turned towards him, her soft skin and hair gleaming in the warm candlelight.

"Do you really have to ask?" He smiled and ran his hand down the golden drapes; water still clung to his face and dripped down his tousled hair, before trickling down his chest. "Thor can **never** take you from me, as I would break every bone in his body before he so much as thought about such a crime." He purred. Seren smiled seductively and turned around completely, resting her hand against her neck and stroking her white throat.

"You flatter me, _my prince_," His eyes flashed as she slowly walked backwards towards the bed. "That you think me a jewel to wrap in your dragon's coils…" Seren let her hair fall coquettishly around her face; her eyes gleamed beneath the damp waves. "But as your lover, I must wonder… how many treasures you have you had in this shining, beckoning cave?" She asked, knowing he'd be reluctant to answer. But she knew just how to appeal to his desires.

Loki blinked slowly as she sat back on the bed and slightly spread her legs, dressed only in the black fur and revealing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. The sleeves of the fur fell between her legs and barely covered her moist blossom. Seren now knew how to be _wickedly_ erotic to play on Loki's desires, and the prince felt himself burning with lust at the sight of her, a low, primal growl rippled from his throat; his eyes travelling from her legs, to her breasts, finally settling on her face. Seren awaited an answer.

"I will not lie to you. I have had sapphires…" He moved towards her. "Emeralds…" His eyes flashed in lust. "Rubies…" Seren raised an eyebrow and leisurely crawled back on the bed, reclining against the soft pillows. "Even a diamond or two…" Loki sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the woman in furs, her hand running over the exposed valley of her breasts.

"If you have feasted on diamonds and other such precious trinkets, then tell me Loki… what gem am I?" He smirked and ran the curl of his finger along her foot.

"Jewels are so easily found in Asgard my lady, you are not anything as common as a lump of sparkling rock!" Loki's hand caressed her foot, slowly inching up her ankle, his eyes softened as he watched his hand on her flesh. "Seren…" He looked up at her "You are a glorious star… a treasure that radiates with its **own** light, not reflecting those that are cast upon it." She flushed at his kind words and looked at him, her hand stroking the lush fur robe around her shoulders. Her arm reclined along the top of the pillows as his fingers tickled at the curve of her calf, a soft sigh on her lips.

"You have no idea how happy I have been these past few weeks, my love." She said, a maidenly blush spreading across her cheeks. "Being with you, sharing every moment of day and night by your side… Never have I been so blissfully content." Seren's hand reached out for him, he took it in hers and moved towards her. Their fingers entwined. "My heart… is yours Loki." She said softly, her skin flickered as she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled as she brushed her fingertips along his cheek, coaxing him to lie against the black furs with her. Loki ran his hand from her collarbone to her breast, his wrist easing open the robe to reveal a full half of her naked body.

"And what a beautiful heart it is…" Seren shuddered and her eyes started to close as his hand lightly touched the flesh along her chest, placing his lips to where his hand was. She sighed softly as his palm kneaded at the flesh of her legs and his kiss was soft and deadly along her throat and breast. Their skin gleamed with moisture from their bath.

After many, _many_ nights together, Seren no longer flinched at his intimate touches, instead encouraging him with subtle, seductive movements. Loki had taught her well. She shivered as his breath ghosted over her skin, memorising the roughness of her scars on his lips.

Her hand cupped his cheek and brought his lips to hers and she slipped her tongue over his lip. Loki groaned as her thigh stroked against his arousal, her wicked, sweet lips drawing him in and their kiss deepened. The warmth of the black furs and her glowing skin was the perfect comfort that he needed after weeks of frustration.

Their kiss was tender and lustful, tongues dancing against one another in slow strokes. His arm wrapped around her waist and the dark fur brushed against his skin. Loki's hand passed over her buttocks, his nails raking the scarred flesh as she combed his wet hair and rested her hand against his bicep. His emerald eyes flashed at her and he leaned back to gaze down at her. Seren ran her feet along the sheets and bit her lip with a coy smile.

"Now then, let me remove this heavy burden around you." He grinned at the black fur robe and flicked his wrist.

With a shimmer of golden magic, the robe burst into a thousand pieces, Seren gasped as the black fur turned into black roses. The dark petals fell across her ivory flesh and filled the air with their floral aroma.

"I prefer to see the beauty, not the beast." She flushed at his seductive smile and her fingertips stroked his chest, slowly trailing down to his abdomen and up again. His gaze moves across her slender body, her warm smile and her deep, soulful eyes. Her hair fell around her in gentle waves, half concealing her face and soft as rays of starlight.

Loki trapped her in his arms and her fingers crept up to stroke his delicate cheekbones. He closed his eyes and their lips met, she arched her back and the petals crushed against their skin as their pale bodies met. His powerful arms held her firmly against him as he slipped his thigh between her legs. Seren let out a soft gasp as his strong leg started to caress her womanhood. Tender, deep strokes that made her shiver with delight. While one hand remained on his face, her other passed down his chest, over the strong curves of his muscular torso to his hips. Loki grinned against her lips, as her hand started to ease his passions, he ran his tongue down her neck as they caressed one another with aching desire.

"Seren…" He groaned as she stroked his manhood. Feeling his blood pulse in her hand, she relished in how she could invoke his lust for her with the lightest of touches. Their skin was burning against one another as the petals crushed between them, releasing perfume into the warm air. She clenched her eyes shut as her blossom slickened under his firm caresses, just as he bit down on her delicate neck as she stroked his shaft.

"Loki… I…" She said breathlessly. "I need you… _now_." Seren felt that she could not take much more of his teases and she released him, wrapping her arms around his neck and with a wild buck of her hips, flipped him over on the bed with a laugh. He grinned as she kissed him deeply; rose petals fell from her tangled hair and showered him with sweetness. His hand ran from her ribs to her waist, his thumb pressing deep into her damp skin as the other stroked her scarred shoulder blades. Seren's long hair was beginning to annoy her, so she wrapped it around her hand and threw it over her shoulder in a twisted spire of white and black. Loki drew away from her lips and ran the back of his hand along her cheek, their eyes gleamed lovingly in the candlelight.

"You can be so gentle when you want to be…" She said with a kind smile. "I am happy that I am she who coaxes such softness from you." His thumb caressed her delicate mole and he gazed up at her.

"Seren, your kindness and love can bring out the warmth from a block of ice!" He laughed as she kissed him and she shifted her hips atop his. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip lightly as she felt the slickness betwixt her legs glide against his pulsing shaft. Seren positioned herself carefully, and with a loud moan she impaled herself on him. Loki groaned and rested his head against the pillows as her back arched and she began to grind her hips against him. His hands rested on her thighs as he gritted his teeth and drove himself into her warmth, a deep sigh of pleasure escaped them.

The prince ran his hands up her waist as she arched her back, moaning as she began to ride him. He grinned at the flex of her strong abdominals and the slight bounce of her breasts. His hands seized her hips tighter as Loki thrust himself hard into her and she cried out with bliss as the fire within her stoked with each sweep of his manhood.

"Ah… oh Loki…" She sighed to the heavens, her hands gripping the sheets and black petals as she arched back. He **loved** it when she called out his name, the word falling from her lips with such yearning, such desire… reminding him of how much she burned for his delicate, commanding touch. Reminding him that she was his.

He ran his hand along her thigh as he thrust into her again with more vigour, his other palm travelled down the smooth valley of her breasts and she arched into his touch.

"You're so wild… so… a-augh!" Her hips slammed hard against his and black hair fell across his eyes. "…Strong." Loki gripped her waist and sat up, they faced one another and she sat on his lap, her arms rested on his shoulders as he thrust upwards into her.

"O-Oh gods…" She yelped as the warm, wet sound of their lovemaking permeated the air. He cupped her cheek and she looked at him, her face flushed with pleasure.

"My beautiful Seren… my light, my love…" He purred against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him; he combed her hair and clasped the back of her head. Seren's breasts pressed to his chest and the sensual curve of her spine gleamed with sweat and perfume. Loki's hand rested on her hip as she rose up and down with deep, slow arches and her lips melted with his in a fiery kiss. His other hand gently tugged at her hair to arch her neck back, their lips broke and he kissed her slender throat.

"Ah! My prince…" She sighed as she felt her climax building with each deep, lustful thrust within her. Loki's tongue lashed her intoxicating skin as her arms wrapped around his head and held her against her breasts, she moaned loudly as he pushed her hips down and drove upwards into her slick chalice.

His lips hungered for her and he covered her soft breasts with deep kisses, Loki's beautiful dark hair caressing her as he wanted to devour every last drop of light that flickered across her flushed skin.

"I love your skin Seren," He whispered. "You taste like fire, honey, salt and roses…" His teeth tightened over one of her nipples, biting at her rosy buds. Seren clenched her eyes closed and purred into his ear; she knew he liked feeling her soft breath against his cheek and the cruelty of her nails.

"And your- ah!- perfect body is as cool as stone, but just as beautiful…" She smiled and gently licked his ear as her walls clenched him, she dragged her nails down the curve of his skull and along the back of his neck; Loki groaned and dug his fingers hard into the flesh of her rump as she bit down hard on his earlobe.

"Oh…Seren…" Loki muttered against her neck, as his thrusts became all the more frantic, desperate for his aching release. His brow furrowed and his eyes were sealed, ragged breaths danced along her neck as he groaned with lust. Loki's hand slipped between them and his fingertips ghosted across her pearl. Her nerves electrified as he teased her to the precipice. White hair fell around their faces as her toes clenched the sheets and the huntress clung to his strong body, fire consuming her.

"Loki! I… AH!…" Her limbs quivered as she clasped her eyes shut, the scent of roses and sweat filling her senses. "Oh _gods_! **Y-YES**!" Seren cried as light flooded her, her walls seized around him and the prince moaned as her felt her honey trickle down her thighs.

"AUGH! S-SEREN!" Loki closed his eyes and kissed fiercely as a few final drives of his hips he eased her through her climax, before he too released with quaking passion. He drew back from her soft lips and their brows rested against one another; eyes filled with adoration and affection, the golden lights around them like a heavenly embrace as they shuddered with relief and a smile passed between them.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and tenderly lifted herself off his lap, their combined fluids dripping from her flower and running in rivers down her thighs. Loki smirked and gave her a swift smack on her rump as she leapt from the bed, she laughed and jumped in surprise, her white hair spinning as she grinned at him over her shoulder. Seren looked around the room for the necessary precaution that she had to take, frowning when it wasn't where she last left it.

"It's in the cupboard under that copy of _Poems of the Midnight Realms_." He said, sitting up a little and wiping himself off on the sheets. Seren opened a set of small wooden doors and took out a near-empty bottle of red liquid and a small goblet, biting her lip as she poured the necessary amount into the cup. She tucked the book of poems under her arm and walked back to the bed where Loki waited for her. Seren lay down and he rested his head in the small of her naked back, she passed him the book.

"Read me something…" She asked, she loved hearing his voice when he read to her; it was a soft, delicate purr around her mind that caressed each word with care. Loki combed back his inky tresses and smiled, flipping through the pages. Taking a sip of the tonic, she winced at the taste and the shuddering ache in her womb. His fingertips caressed her arm to ease her discomfort as he opened to a page that was faded from many readings.

"_For in the velvet of night, she lay in wait… in a chrysalis of unending times…_" His emerald eyes traced the tender words and Seren finished her cautionary tonic. "_A prison of full and crescent, trapped in bars of silver light she rustled 'neath the blackest watch, a beast of black and silver…_" Loki grinned. "_'Till moon is blind, she waits for the sword-_" His hand caressed her smooth thigh, a shiver of light ran through her with a smile. "_Of he who makes the stars tremble, and makes her quiv'r in the dark._" Seren turned and looked at him, resting her chin on her crossed arms and she closed her eyes in contented bliss. "_The light of infinity, the sweetness of spent embraces is built from their union, lay down your arms, my brothers, my sisters._" The two figures lay entwined across the sheets; black rose petals dotted their white limbs and their fragrance hung in the warm air; both lovers aglow with post-coital contentment. "_For this most blinded night, limbs entwine, the cosmos stirs and in the recesses of our infinite midnight; bleed for them. Fingers touch through glass, the crown upon white silk, criminal and monarch will waltz in this black prison._"


	3. Chapter III: Frosted Gold

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

**_Chapter III: Frosted Gold _**

**~Five Days Later~**

It was Thor's shining moment, and never was there a morning as radiant as this. The skies of Asgard were as blue as his eyes, the golden city the same colour as his angelic hair. Everyone was getting ready for the big day; the palace was like a beehive with the amount of noise and chaos in its honeyed halls. Sif and the Warriors Three were waiting in the grand throne room; it was filling up quickly with members of the Asgardian court, people coming in from every corner of the kingdom to witness this moment in history. The four warriors were beaming with pride as they waited for Thor's big entrance.

Seren was dressed in her full armour, her midnight blue cape sweeping over her shoulders as her handmaids combed her hair to a flawless shine and pulled it into a half-ponytail with a golden ribbon. She was so happy for Thor, he had been waiting for this day for many years and everyone could tell that he was excited that his moment had come. Her black earrings flashed by her cheeks as she thanked her handmaids and made her way towards the grand hall, her helm under her arm and a spring in her step. She almost bumped into some nobles but they bowed in respect to the huntress and let her pass, Seren's high standing had its definite perks.

Seren caught a glimpse of green and gold and she paused at the sight of a horned helmet. Seren grinned and walked towards the passing figure.

"And where have you been hiding yourself?" She asked. Loki turned at her cheerful voice and smiled at her.

"In a place… where I know only _you_ will find me…" He purred. They walked towards each other and she smiled at his handsome features framed by the golden brow of his helm. "Sorry I've been neglecting my duties to you," He cupped her cheek and stroked her skin with his thumb. "I've been a little busy, settling my affairs prior to the coronation."

"Think nothing of it Loki, we've all been busy these past few days… but Thor's moment has come and I am most happy that you are here for your brother." Seren blushed as his thumb stroked her cheek and she looked at his green and gold attire. Seren lightly dusted off his armour, stroking the beautifully crafted metals on his chest; Loki looked down at her delicate hands and the gentle smile on her face, her fingertips caressing the interwoven folds of the leather. He tilted her head up to look at him again; her obsidian eyes met his emerald ones with a glint of joy. "You look wonderful, my prince." She said sweetly as her eyes met his, he grinned and brought her face in close.

"As do you, my dear Seren." They met in a deep kiss; Seren's hand stroking the metal along his cheeks and his hand ran down the back of her silky hair. His hand crept to her waist as she smiled against his lips. She slowly pulled away and opened her eyes, they grinned at one another and he pressed his brow to hers. "I'm on my way to meet with Thor now, I'll speak to you afterwards." He said softly.

"I will see you in the hall… be nice…" She said with a chuckle, he grinned and their noses touched. With a final kiss, she ran her fingers down his chest and turned to leave; a smirk on both their faces as they walked in opposite directions. Seren placed her helm over her white hair, framing her face with black crystal and gold. Loki's eyes flashed as he walked towards his brother, a snake writhing in his heart but he subdued the bitterness within him as best he could.

The trumpets and drums rang across the realm; the room was filled with cheers for the eldest prince of Asgard. Thor walked down the hall; Mjolnir thrust high in the air for all to see, his white teeth flashing with a broad grin. The crowd roared for him as he lifted his arms into the air, relishing in his triumph. Seren stood between Sif and Loki, watching Thor make his way towards them.

"Oh, please…" Sif groaned, but she was smiling. Frigga smiled and glanced at her husband, Seren followed her gaze and her lips parted in surprise.

Odin's face was stern, focussed on his golden son. Thor's boastful cheers echoed through the halls and his father looked upon him with a heavy heart, she knew that look. Seren's line of sight caught Loki's gaze and she smirked a little, but he turned away. She turned her attention back to Thor, smiling widely at him. Loki watched his brother kneel before the throne, his face lit up like the sun as he winked at his mother. He was such a foolish child.

With that, the Allfather rose to his feet and the hall fell silent as his spear, Gungir, hit the golden floor; every eye in the palace turned to him and Seren's heart lifted with adoration for the glorious king of Asgard.

"Thor, Odinson… my heir… my firstborn." Loki cast his eyes to the floor and his tongue curled behind his teeth. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star…" Seren remembered that ancient tale from her grandmother; her great, great predecessor who crafted the hammer for the Allfather; he was one of the first to light up the night, and forged until his last breath. "Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king." Thor looked upon his father with love and respect, his heart bursting with pride. "I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning… Though the day has come where another must rise to my role, as the forever-watchful king, and the eternally valiant commander…" Odin blinked slowly and gripped his spear. "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear… to cast aside all selfish ambition…" Both Seren and Loki turned to look at Thor, knowing all too well of his nature. "And to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!" Seren blinked at his enthusiasm, hoping he was taking this sacred vow to heart.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather… proclaim you…" But something stopped him, his eye moved as though a heavy hand had touched his shoulder. Thor anxiously awaited his words, but his father was preoccupied with something that greatly distressed him. "Frost Giants!"

It was as though the room had burst into flames, people were hurried out, fearing an attack from Laufey's soldiers. Thor got to his feet and looked around at the panic, his heart wrenching at the distress of those around him. Sif and the Warriors Three helped the people evacuate the hall as cleanly as possible, but it was difficult to stop one or two unfortunates from being trampled in the chaos. Seren ran to the Allfather, who raised his hand to her and stamped his spear on the floor; an echo of mechanics rung through the palace.

"Huntress, your services will not be needed. The Destroyer was positioned there for a reason." He turned to Thor and Loki, who were rushing up the stairs to meet them. She nodded at his words and looked at Loki, her eyes narrowing as she saw a strange gleam in his eye… but she cast it aside, thinking it unimportant. "My sons, come with me." The three of them left, Seren turned to the queen.

"I will escort you to your chambers." Frigga nodded and was followed by two armed guards.

Seren kept her eyes keen for any signs of danger, but it seemed that the threat had passed. To be safe Seren quickly checked in every crevice of the king and queen's chambers, but found nothing.

"It seems that you are in the clear Lady Frigga." She nodded her golden head to Seren and smiled kindly.

"Thank you, I am sure that the Allfather is not far. You may leave." Seren bowed her head in respect as the two guards stood outside Frigga's chamber doors, then made her way to the lounge of the Warriors Three.

There came a crash in the distance and she followed the noise, her cape flapping wildly around her shoulders. Seren entered the room to see the table in the banquet hall had been overturned; food was everywhere and pitchers of wine and mead bled across the polished floors. Her eyes moved up at Thor and Loki, who briefly glanced at her to acknowledge her presence but they returned to their conversation. Removing her helm, she placed it on a nearby table, combing her hair with her fingers. One of Iðunn's golden apples drifted from the scattered cluster and Seren picked it up, brushing it off lightly before taking a bite. Her hair and skin shimmered as Sif and the others arrived, she turned to look at them with a smile.

"What's this?" Volstagg asked, looking at the overturned table and spilt banquet. Turning the apple over in her hand she slowly made her way towards Thor and Loki, daintily stepping over the fallen food.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right." Loki said softly, Seren looked down at the spilt wine but her ears were perked. "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try it again? Next time with an army." Her eyes flickered up to them.

"Exactly!" Thor said. There was something about Loki today that set her teeth on edge, but she tried to shake off this feeling as best she could.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." His eyes widened as Thor frowned and got to his feet. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I know that look-"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, it's madness!"

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, looking up from his food. Thor looked to the others and Seren moved closer to them, running her hand along the edge of the overturned table.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor's words echoed in everyone's minds, Seren's eyes widened as she looked at him, gulping down the rising lump in her throat. Loki looked down at his brother's command, a sense of uneasiness running through his skin.

"What?" Volstagg scoffed.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god." Fandral said, looking straight at Thor in dead seriousness. "This is _Jotunheim_."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket." Loki's face dropped into his hand and Seren shifted on her feet, her conscience screaming in protest. "We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif said firmly, her dark eyes were fierce with resistance; but Thor chuckled lightly.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" He moved towards them, arms outstretched. "Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did." Hogun muttered.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor patted him on the arm and he chuckled.

"You did."

"Yes!" Thor laughed and his smile widened at Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." She said with a smile, Seren smirked at her.

"True, but I supported you Sif." Thor looked at them all with an encouraging smile. "My friends…" All eyes turned to him. "We're going to Jotunheim." It was a command and his beloved friends would not let him go alone. "Come, we should make haste." Volstagg looked at his beautifully arranged food, pouting a little.

"But-" Fandral patted his arm with a smile.

"There will be warmed splendours when we return." He said. Thor walked over to his brother and offered his hand to him, Loki looked up at him in surprise.

"You are coming with us, aren't you brother?" He asked. Loki's heart lifted and he accepted his hand.

"Yes of course." He grinned at Thor as they looked at one another and clapped each other on the arm.

"Let us go then…" Thor said, the warriors turning towards the door.

A golden apple slipped to the ground, Seren wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the floor. Loki heard this and turned to look at her, stopping Thor as he did so. The God of Mischief saw her uncertainty; he knew why she was hesitant to join them.

"Seren? Aren't you joining us?" Thor asked, still smiling. She blinked and looked at the line of friends.

"I cannot accompany you on this journey." She said softly. Sif looked at her saddened eyes, confused.

"Why not?" She asked, but Seren smiled a little at them.

"You always forget that I am not born _entirely_ of this realm, indiscretions on my part cannot be brushed aside as easily as yours, my dear friends. I have sacrificed so much to get where I am. I brought red death to the gates of Asgard, invoked the Allfather's wrath, almost lost my life while righting my wrongs… and he gave me this position because he trusts my vow to serve him." Loki's eyes softened as she dug her nails into her arm. "Please, do not force me to put into jeopardy all that I have fought to achieve." Thor walked towards her, his brother watching intensely as Thor's broad hands cupped Seren's face.

"I thank you for thinking of my father, and of Asgard with such affection and respect." She looked into his shimmering blue eyes and smiled a little; Loki felt the snake twist in his stomach. "Seren, I will not allow you to answer for my misgivings. Whatever happens in Jotunheim, I will take responsibility for it. Please come with us, your skill will be a most precious addition to our mission."

Seren hesitated for a moment, but nodded in his hands, Thor grinned and patted her shoulder affectionately before turning back to the others. The warriors left the banquet hall with their final friend intact. Seren went to brush her hand to Loki's, only to have him move out of her reach. He did not like it when other men touched her, be it servants or soldier; but most of all, his brother. He knew it was just light-hearted tenderness, but Loki was greedy and he didn't like others getting too close to her. Seren scowled and ran ahead, taking his hand firmly in hers and squeezing it tightly, their eyes met and he knew in his heart that she cared for him alone. With a shared grin of comfort, they steeled themselves for an encounter with the dreaded Frost Giants.


	4. Chapter IV: A Lost Prince

**Note from BlackLaceLamb:** I am so sorry for the lack of updates in the past few weeks! Writer's block struck me again, but now I'm back to re-watching _Thor_ and the words are flowing once again. To make up for it, here's an extra-long chapter for you all! Hope you like it.

All characters as well as setting is (C) MARVEL

Seren and story is (C) Black Lace Lamb

* * *

**_Chapter IV: A Lost Prince _**

As they walked outside, Seren suddenly shielded her eyes from the light with her hand. Loki stopped and looked at her in concern, her face twisted in shock and pain. But carefully she continued walking.

"Shall someone fetch your visor?" He asked, she quickly shook her head.

"I'll be alright… I need to push past this; I will endure it until we arrive in Jotunheim. It is dark there and I don't want to make a fuss." She blinked and strained her eyes, removing her hand as the sun burned into her and blinded her momentarily. "Loki?" Her hand reached out as her eyes flinched and turned red around the edges, he took her hand and helped her down the palace steps towards the shaded stables. Seren's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and a stray tear trickled down her cheek as she saw the sun unveiled, for the first time. She grinned and laughed softly.

"What is it?" Loki asked, looking up at her raptured expression.

"Is this what… day looks like?" She choked out, wiping at her eyes. The prince smiled as she carefully walked down the stairs, he caressed her fingers tenderly.

The Asgard sky was heavy with the swollen belly of the distant suns, almost at the edge of the azure horizon of the near-endless sea. The sky was dappled with dark nebulas and swirling pools of stars. Seren had never seen the sky so colourful, she had only seen the black and blue of the eternal night… never had she gazed upon scarlet clouds, midday golden sunlight, it was more glorious than she had ever imagined.

"I have never seen you so happy." Loki said softly, she looked at him and moved to stand by his side.

"I have **many **reasons to be happy." She said, smiling up at him. He smirked and released her hand, now that her eyes had adjusted to the blinding light.

The seven friends walked in a line towards their horses, their weapons were laid out for them and guards stood on either side of the sandstone walls. Seren ran her hand over her ivory bow.

"First we must find a way to get past Heimdall." Thor said.

"That will be no easy task, it's said the gatekeeper can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away." Volstagg said, seizing his axe.

"Yes, and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim!" Fandral joked. Seren smiled as she strapped her quiver across her back.

"Jest not! He heareth all."

"Please, getting past him should be simple enough now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under his nose." Fandral laughed, Seren glanced at their mocking tone and her face hardened; no doubt Heimdall would be feeling rather grim, considering today's chaos.

"Oh forgive him, I mean no offence." Volstagg rolled his eyes. She swung her bow over her shoulder and started to walk towards her new black mare, as the late Parlavix king had eaten her last horse. Noticing Loki was missing, she turned to see him walking away from one of the guards.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course, are you ready?" Loki asked. She nodded and seized the black and gold saddle of her mount. They lifted themselves onto their steeds, the two lovers sharing a smile as they steadied their horses. Thor and Loki glanced at one another with a smile and with that, the warriors galloped out of the stables and out of the city of Asgard.

Seren's hair flowed behind her like the tail of a comet as they rode over the Rainbow Bridge, the hooves of the horses making golden light erupt from the ever-shifting coloured crystal beneath them. Ahead of them was the Bifrost, the gateway to the other realms and it was spectacular to behold. Seren had never crossed into any other realm before, as she had been stationed within the cosmic sphere of Asgard and her grandmother's citadel was on an entire other plane of time and space, she was yet to have the privilege of meeting the eternal gatekeeper.

They dismounted as they neared the end of the bridge and her eyes turned to the titan-like man in golden armour. She awed at his firm gaze, rigid posture and humungous sword.

"You leave this to me." Loki said with a grin, advancing on Heimdall with a cocky air about him. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." He said, his voice resonating with the weight of his power. Loki blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" Loki chuckled at him.

"You must be mistaken…"

"Enough!" Thor said firmly, his brother fell silent. Seren watched as Thor stepped in front of Loki and looked directly into Heimdall's amber-like gaze.

"Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day," His eyes flickered for a moment and Seren's dark eyes narrowed at him "I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor said, before moving past him to enter the Bifrost. The others followed close behind, Seren walked next to Sif as she felt a little uneasy about this venture.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg laughed, Fandral and Sif joining in. Seren turned and glared at them, but they didn't notice her irritation; Loki gritted his teeth and followed them.

The seven of them entered the massive room of gold, decorated with magnificent, intricate wheels and gogs, and in the centre stood the keyhole to unlock the power of the Bifrost. Seren took her place and looked into the open void of space, trying not to flinch as Heimdall used his sword to activate the mechanics, lightning erupted throughout the dome and she felt the power surge around her. The Bifrost spun at a blinding pace as the warriors took a steadying breath, preparing themselves to face the Frost Giants.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked lightly.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Thor grinned.

"I have no plans to die today." Heimdall looked at the cocky prince and gripped his blade.

"None do." With a last push, the bridge was opened and the warriors felt the magic of the Bifrost take them. Seren forced her eyes to stay open as she felt her body rip into a million pieces, but it was not painful. The universes spun around them as their armoured bodies were shot through space like an arrow from a bow, colour and light flooding their senses until at last they tore through the atmosphere of Jotunheim. Before them was a sphere of ice, crackling in the cold and Seren sucked down as much warmth as she could before they landed. With a final sigh of power, the seven warriors were spat out into the freezing realm.

Instantly they felt the bitter wind on their cheeks, Seren gritting her teeth as her fiery powers weakened under the heavy air. She wrapped her cape around herself, shaken by the overwhelming cold. Everyone looked at the wasteland, the once powerful Jotunheim; it was surprising how this had once been the world that almost brought Midgard to an end.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun said softly, the first to say what everyone was thinking. Loki turned to make sure that his beloved was all right, his eyes widened. Seren's skin was a deathly white and her lips were chapped and raw, frost crusted her eyelashes and her pale blue veins along her chin and eyes were beginning to show through her skin. Seren was a living star, and not used to the cold at all, her home was a polar opposite to Jotunheim in every form. But one sharp look from her made him hold his tongue; she had too much pride and the last thing she wanted was pity.

"Let's move." Thor said. He took the lead and they slowly moved closer to the inner sanctum.

A few shards of ice and rock came tumbling down next to them and a heavy cloud of breath escaped Seren's frozen lips, her hair and skin was visibly exhuming steam from the heat slowly leaving her body. Sif saw her and stayed close to the fiery archer, she should **not** have accompanied them.

They advanced through the icy realm; the shattered pillars greeted them as Thor forged ahead. In the back of his mind, Loki wondered what this world would have looked like in its prime. Auroras in the sky, mountains that sparkled like diamonds in the moonlit night, vast plains of untouched snow? Yet it was thanks to his father that Jotunheim was in its current state.

It wasn't long before they reached a magnificent fortress of ice and rock; well, it hadbeen magnificent in a forgotten time.

"Where are they?" Sif asked, unnerved by the lack of a welcoming party.

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor said. Seren had had enough of Thor's brash tongue.

"Be mindful how you speak Thor, we are entering _their_ dominion," She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Don't do anything stupid." But Thor kept his eyes fixed on the high throne before him. Her hair whipped the air behind her as she felt her bones turn to stone at a deep, chilling voice.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." Laufey sneered.

"I am Thor Odinson!" He declared proudly, as though it would have made a difference.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked cruelly. A heavy silence filled the air, and none of them liked it. Laufey turned slowly to look at each of the warriors in turn, before a deep exhale left his mouth.

"The House of Odin… is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted, Seren's heart sunk as Laufey rose to his feet

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace?" Loki listened to every last word with care, determined to amend his brother's foolishness. "You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." Laufey said, his scarlet eyes piercing into Thor and bruising his pride.

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery." The others watched as Jotun soldiers emerged from behind the pillars, they were easily outmatched. Seren's frozen lips parted in shock as a nearby Frost Giant formed a terrible sword of ice, her fingertips stroked the carvings along her bow.

"Thor, stop and think." Loki finally stepped in, leaning over to mutter in his brother's ear. "Look around you, we're outnumbered-"

"Know your place brother!" Thor spat.

"You know not what your actions would unleash… I do," Laufey almost seemed saddened by the brothers' quarrel. "Go now, while I still allow it." One of the Jotuns, likely a guard, advanced on them and they watched his movements carefully.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said, bowing slightly. Seren let out a sigh of relief; the others relaxed a little and waited for Thor's next move. He let out a cruel growl and his eyes narrowed at the Frost Giant that looked down at them with a grunt. Loki turned and his arm brushed Thor's. "Come on, brother." Thor sighed internally and turned to leave.

"Run back home little princess." The Jotun muttered. A chill ran down Loki's spine.

"Damn." Everyone grimaced and knew what was coming. Thor grinned and gripped Mjolnir. With a pleasing smack, the Jotun guard went flying and the cocky prince turned to the others.

"Next?" He said with a laugh. Frost Giants poured from every crevice as everyone prepared for the fight; Thor was already smashing his way through them with all too much enjoyment.

Seren took out her bow as she leapt to avoid an icy sword; with her back flipped, she drew her bow and killed one of them, he shattered into pieces as the diamond-tipped arrow pierced their flesh. Hogun's mace grew its spines, Sif's blades emerged, Fandral's sword gleamed and Volstagg's axe was swift. Loki spun and blades went flying, shards of ice came crashing down as all around them the Frost Giants swarmed to them like ants to honey.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor called out, Seren narrowly avoided a swing of a sword and she felt like punching Thor in the face. More and more Jotun emerged, roaring in anger at the prince's foolish taunts. He was enjoying this fight and didn't want this pleasure to end, but everyone else wanted to get back to Asgard as soon as they could. Even when a colossal frost warrior knocked him back, Thor lifted his head with a smile. "That's more like it!"

Sif was fighting with courage and skill, but was taken off guard by the mighty hand of her opponent. She fell to the floor, but Hogun was there for her and took out the menacing Frost Giant. Loki raised his head to see the furious eyes of scarlet charging at him. He backed up, only to reach the edge of a cliff, turning to stare at his attacker. The Jotun leapt… only to fall through the magic and shatter on the rocks below. With a flick of his wrist, the real Loki crept behind a pillar. Seren felt the fire within her fading faster; her heat leaving in thin wisps of steam and she staggered on her feet. A Frost Giant smacked her across the floor and she hit the stone with a growl of surprise. Her chest ached as she quickly drew her bow; the icy sword hungered for her. She fired not at the warrior but at the ceiling, making frozen stalactites smash down and take out four at once.

Sif blocked a shower of ice while Volstagg swung his axe. A terrible cry of pain escaped him as a Jotun seized his arm, the metal eroding instantly and ice-cold flesh burned at Volstagg's skin. He knocked the Frost Giant back and looked at the painful mess on his arm, clenching his fist tightly.

"Don't let them touch you!" He warned the others. Sif looked at Thor, silently asking him to stop, but he had no intention of fleeing. Loki gave a battle cry and charged at one of the Jotun, his blade sinking deep into his guts. The Jotun's hand lashed out and gripped the prince's arm, the metal fell away and Loki's heart stopped.

Yet the flesh did not rot… instead it was… blue?

They looked equally surprised as Loki's arm was unhurt by the touch of the Frost Giant. With a quick flick of a blade, the icy menace fell and the God of Mischief looked down at his freezing hand. He watched in silent shock as the colour slowly receded-

Seren howled in agony and his head shot up, everyone else was too preoccupied to help her. A Frost Giant withdrew his blade from her arm; her mouth was agape in a choked cry, blood spattering the cold floor.

"Unhand her!" Loki spat, he threw a blade and killed her attacker quickly, Seren fought to stay on her feet. Loki rushed to her as she gripped her arm, but blood was dripping from between her fingers.

"I'm fine! I do not need you help!" She snarled, but Loki did not listen and instead stayed at her side to protect her as the terrible cold was creeping in, smothering her fire. Seren struggled to draw her bow as she fought at Loki's side; they both knew she couldn't last much longer.

Fandral was grinning as he fought with one of the Frost Giants, his silver blade gleaming in the icy light. As it was knocked out of his grip, he slid along the ice to retrieve it, slicing through the Frost Giant with ease and turning with a smile. Suddenly a fan of icicles shot out and pierced him, he screamed in pain and that was the final straw. His shoulder was limp as blood spread across the fur along his chest and shoulder; with a flick of his wrist, Loki killed the Jotun who summoned the ice.

"Thor!" Sif shouted at him. He did not listen and continued to attack the Frost Giants, Hogun and Volstagg helped Fandral off the shards of ice, it was barely inches from his heart.

"We **must** go!" Loki roared at him, seizing Seren around the waist as one of her knees buckled and she gritted her teeth, he pulled her weight against him.

"Then go!" Thor growled, almost in annoyance. Mjolnir went flying from his hand and struck down a whole line of Jotuns. With that final insult, Laufey could take no more. His magic split the ice and a gleaming crack ran towards a colossal beast locked in ice. The creature's larynx rumbled and Loki looked up in horror, Seren felt her stomach drop. The crack broke the ice across the monster and Volstagg hoisted Fandral onto his shoulder.

"RUN!" He shouted. With that, his friends turned to get the injured back to Asgard. Though she normally didn't want others helping her, Seren wrapped her arm around Loki's shoulder as they fled across the vast icy terrain.  
"Thor!" He shouted to his brother, the beast broke free. Thor continued to fight as his friends ran for their lives across the ice. There came a mighty roar as the ice beast started to chase them, claws sinking deep into the ice as it picked up speed. Pillars of stone came crashing down around it but it still raced after the Asgardians, it almost trapped Sif but with lightning reflexes she slipped free.

Frost Giants charged at Thor, determined to bring the prince to an end. He thrust Mjolnir into the sky and summoned the almighty power of the storm before throwing his arm down and blasting his foes away. Cracks erupted across all of Jotunheim, splitting the world apart like shards of glass. The beast was one of more unfortunate inhabitants, as with a mighty cry it fell between the cracks.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Thor shouted as they reached the edge of the cliff.

Their eyes widened in fright as the colossal claws of the ice beast seized the edge of the cliff and it rose to glare at them. A terrible roar blew freezing, foul breath at them and Seren felt all hope of escape leave her; her eyes flickered in and out of focus as she struggled to stay awake.

Suddenly Thor shot into the sky, holding fast to Mjolnir and leaving his friends. The six remaining warriors gripped their weapons as the beast leered at them; Sif and Hogun readied themselves to protect their injured comrades.

There was a flash of scarlet and Thor came flying back at them, straight through the skull of the ice beast. His friends looked up at him as the monster fell and he landed on the ice, triumphant. Thor turned to look at his allies, but was instead greeted by his enemies. At least a thousand Jotun warriors were advancing on them, led by a furious Laufey. They were surrounded. With two warriors down, it seemed that this battle was already won.

Like a shining aurora the heavens split open as the Rainbow Bridge burst through the skies of Jotunheim. There came a mighty crash as someone landed on the icy cliff, the Asgardians held their breath as the deep whinny of a horse echoed across the wasteland. Odin Allfather raised his spear, Gungir, and the Jotuns took a step back in fear, Seren felt like she was going to be sick as shame crept into her heart. But in Odin's presence, she felt warmth flood her skin.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor shouted with a broad grin on his face.

"Silence!" Odin hissed at him. Thor's smile fell; Loki and Seren glared at him in silence. Laufey rose to meet the Allfather, his scarlet eyes flashing at the deep bags under his eyes and his tight grip of Selphinir's reigns.

"Allfather… you look weary."

"Laufey, end this now." Odin said.

"Your boy sought this out." All eyes turned to Thor, who felt his stomach clench.

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such." Odin tried to cover his son's mistakes, but all could see it wasn't working. "You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for: war… and death…" Laufey said, his voice menacing with the promise of battle. Seren closed her eyes and grimaced at his words.

"So be it." Odin said.

A dagger of ice appeared in Laufey's hand, Seren lurched forward to protect Odin but with a thrust of his spear, he cast Laufey backwards against a rock. The Asgardians seemed to melt together into the light as the Bifrost took them home, Seren's mind reeling as space spun around them at a breakneck speed. All the while, she felt Loki's hand gripping her wrist.

They were spat out back in Asgard, in more ways than one. The Bifrost was still spinning when the ever-arrogant Thor turned to his father.

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realise what you've done, what you've started?" Odin asked.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor spat.

"You cannot even protect your friends!" Odin practically tore Heimdall's sword out of the Bifrost lock and threw it at him in anger. "How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" He growled. "Get them to the healing room! Now!" Sif and the Warriors Three ran back to the palace, Loki started to take Seren with them but she pushed him off and sunk to her knee. She crossed her arm over her chest, her eyes pleading up at her king.

"Allfather I-" Odin whirled around and glared down at her, her lips snapped shut at his angry gaze.

"Huntress." His eye took in her shaking, frozen form and the blood that was pooling on the golden floor. "I expected better from you…" He spat. Seren turned her gaze away, still kneeling, her shoulders hunched in disgrace. He hadn't lifted his hand to her, so she didn't move. Thor saw her and frowned at her deathly pale skin and the blood on her arm, but the guilt was smothered by anger.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you you're afraid to act." Thor said. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you." Loki glanced down at the woman kneeling at his side, but turned to look at his father and brother.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience." Odin said, trying to calm his son's temper.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor growled, but his father had enough.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor snarled. Odin paused and looked at his golden heir, his eye falling to the floor as his heart was heavy with pain at Thor's words.

"Yes. I was a fool… to think that you are ready." Loki stepped forward.

"Father…" But Odin turned to him and shouted for him to stay silent, the younger prince grimaced and Seren lifted her head to look at Odin and Thor. Only the Allfather knew what was to happen next.

"Thor Odninson… You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors and desolation of war." Odin spoke solemnly before piercing the control panel with his mighty spear, Seren watched in silent shock as the Bifrost began to open.

Odin moved towards his son, seizing a disc of armour, "You are unworthy of this Realm…" He tore it from him. "…unworthy of your title…" Thor's scarlet cloak was ripped from his back. "You are unworthy…" Seren could do nothing but watch as Thor's face crumbled, and she could sense the pain and fury that radiated off Odin. "…of the loved ones you've betrayed." Loki looked between them, the two golden ones fighting with fierce tongues and broken hearts. While he and his lover remained silent.

The Allfather stepped back to the control panel, turning to face Thor.

"I now take from you your power!" Mjolnir went flying into Odin's hand, and the scales of Thor's armour crumbled. "In the name of my father…" Thor's eyes were wide. "…and of his father before…" Loki's fist clenched tight. "I, Odin Allfather," Seren leapt to her feet, her mouth open in a silent disbelief. "CAST YOU OUT!"

The force of Mjolnir threw Thor back into the swirling vortex of the Bifrost. Light, fire and thunder seized him, stripping Thor Odinson off all riches and power and casting him far into the cosmic beyond.

Loki, his eyes red with supressed tears of disbelief, seized Seren by her uninjured arm and brought her to his side. She followed him without question, but turned to look at the Allfather one final time. Loki clutched her tightly, and she felt her eyes prickle with tears as she looked at Odin.

She didn't see her king. She didn't see the great conqueror Odin, wielder of Gungir. He turned and looked at her and Loki briefly, before marching back towards the city.

Seren saw a father, who had just banished his golden son to a place she didn't know. Thor was truly lost now.


End file.
